A self-capacitive touch control structure comprises a plurality of sensing electrodes, each of which forms a capacitor together with the ground, and is connected to a port of a driver chip. The driver chip sends a sensing signal to the sensing electrode and then receives a feedback signal from the sensing electrode, and when a touch occurs, a finger or a stylus accesses a sensing electrode system to affect the capacitance thereof, and thus to change the feedback signal (for example, to change the delay of the feedback signal). Therefore, a touch position can be determined by analyzing the feedback signal and touch control can be achieved. A touch usually affects multiple sensing electrodes, and therefore, the specific touch position can be obtained by cooperative sensing of the multiple sensing electrodes.
To simplify structure and manufacturing process, in a touch control display substrate (an array substrate or a color filter substrate) of a liquid crystal display device, function of a common electrode can be incorporated into sensing electrodes, that is, the sensing electrodes are supplied with common voltage signals and function as the common electrode in a display phase, and are supplied with sensing signals in a touch control phase to achieve touch control.
Therefore, as shown in FIG. 1, the sensing electrodes 1 must be arranged closely in the touch control display substrate, and there can be an interval of only a few microns between adjacent sensing electrodes 1, since the sensing electrodes 1 also serve as the common electrode and display cannot be achieved at positions without the common electrode; meanwhile, each sensing electrode 1 needs to be connected to the driver chip individually, and therefore, the number of the sensing electrodes cannot be too much. Therefore, sizes of existing sensing electrodes 1 are too large (usually about 5 mm*5 mm), which causes the driver chip to be overloaded; furthermore, it is sensing signals, which cannot be used for normal display, that are supplied to the sensing electrodes 1 in the touch control phase, and although the touch control phase is relatively short, display effect is still affected.